Pheromone Perfume
by silvertears.cs
Summary: “Specially made Pheromone Perfume! Attracts the one person that loves you the most, enhances the feeling’s 75 percent so you’ll be able to know who it is right away, so wouldn’t you want to know who loves you the most?” A oneshot. By Sakura2838


**Pheromone Perfume**

Disclaimer: I do not, and will never, own Gakuen Alice, unless in some parallel universe, I'm the mangaka for Gakuen Alice, and Natsume is nice and Mikan is mean, and there's an unlimited amount of pizza. Mmm, pizza!!

* * *

**Normal POV**

It was early afternoon, around 1 o'clock when the chatter of central town was disturbed.

"Specially made Pheromone Perfume!! Come and get some while they're still on sale!! Only 1500 yen!! Attracts the one person that loves you the most, enhances the feeling's 75 percent so you'll be able to know who it is right away, so wouldn't you want to know who loves you the most?!" yelled an announcer with a mega phone in front of a huge crowd.

"Oh, that sounds so cool, Hotaru, let's get some. I wonder if it's you that loves me the most," squealed Mikan at the age of 16, tall, with a head full of beautiful, long auburn hair.

Hotaru, also at the age of 16, with the same short hairstyle of the age of ten, turned her head and said calmly, "Who would be able to love an idiot like you? I certainly will not be the one that's drawn to you. Plus, it only works with opposite sexes, so it'll be a guy that'll react."

**Mikan POV**

"Oh. Really? Well, I'm going to buy some anyway, I need some new perfume too," I turned and headed towards the sales stand for the perfume. I bought some that had the scent "Lotus Blossom and Lily of the Valley." Once I bought it, I read the back. It read, "This will only work on the opposite sex, and we are not held responsible for anything that may happen unwanted when you use this product." I sprayed a little on my neck, and on my wrists, and behind my knees.

"OK, Hotaru, let's go!! I want to find the one that loves me the most! I wonder who it could be," I asked myself out loud.

Hotaru said serenely, "Maybe it's Ruka or Natsume."

"Eh, what was that Hotaru? I couldn't hear it," I said, as a very noisy group of people passed by with very loud talking apples, crying, "Please don't eat me!!"

"Nothing Mikan, just pass by Ruka and Natsume sometime today with that perfume on you," said Hotaru, with an evil glint in her eyes, and the always-ready camera in hand.

"OK, I will then. I'll go see Ruka right now then. See you, Hotaru," I yelled, as I ran of in search of Ruka. (Of course, followed closely behind by our favourite black-mailer, unbeknown by our favourite dense protagonist.)

Off I skipped, searching and searching for Ruka, the boy that turns red too much. (Of course, Mikan's searching was in vain as Ruka was in bed from a very tiring session from running around and frolicking with his animal friends.)

* * *

It was sunset before I finally gave up on finding Ruka, however stubborn I may be. The sky was full of beautiful shades of orange, slight hues of light pink, hints of purple, and tinges of blue that were left from the glory of the afternoon. 

I sat down at the Sakura tree, and watched the sunset for a bit, to catch my breath from running around everywhere. I heard the rustle of leaves above me, and looked up. Natsume was sitting there with a manga book on his face as usual. I climbed up, as quietly as I could, and sat on the branch next to him.

"HEY, WAKE UP," I screamed into his ear, making him jerk up, his manga book falling, and-

"Oomph," I said, as Natsume pinned me to the branch, with his hand over my throat, glowering at me, with those scarlet red eyes.

"Oh, it's you, don't so that again, unless you want me to attack you again. Polka," he smirked, leaning back into place, picking up his manga book and putting it back into place.

"Geez, you shouldn't just attack people because they surprised you when you're asleep, Natsume," I whined, looking at him accusingly.

"Is it my fault, if I have to be alert in case someone attacks-," Natsume stopped suddenly, as he sniffed the air a bit, and then his face turned red, a bit, just the tiniest bit, since who ever heard of the great Natsume Hyuuga ever blushing, for God's sake?

"Natsume, are you OK? Your face is a little red, and I've never, _ever, _seen your face red. Do you have a fever," I asked, as I leaned in closer to feel his forehead. It seemed a little hot, but not enough for a fever.

"Natsume- Umph," I was muffled by Natsume's mouth, as he crushed his lips against mine. He moved his lips on my mouth, and as I felt his hot breath fan over my face and neck, and the hairs on my neck stood, I could not move. Seriously, my brain couldn't really comprehend what was happening, except the feelings and emotions, I just sat their like a moron.

It was finally when Natsume's tongue licked her bottom lip that I my brain caught up with what was actually happening. I opened my mouth a bit to shout in surprise, or to tell Natsume to stop, when Natsume took that chance to plunge his tongue into my mouth. It was a very hot and wet intrusion into my mouth, when his tongue grazed my tongue. I gasped and my face flushed red.

I tried to push away from him, and gasped for air, but then he pulled me back to him, and continued, but his hands were now on my face, caressing it, and then his hands slid down my arms, and to my waist. My hands, not listening to my mind at all, snaked around his neck and a hand touched a bit of silky black hair. It felt exhilarating, but so confusing, and foggy. His tongue kept touching my own, and it felt so weird.

As I finally pulled away, and he let me, I gasped for air, I ran as far as I could. I didn't think, or maybe I was thinking so much, it was a big blur, but I knew one thing. _'Natsume kissed me.' _It was like a mantra in my head, repeating itself over and over again. I stopped and looked around me. There was a pond and I was apparently in the North Forest.

Then I thought of the perfume again. '_Does that mean that Natsume's the one that loves me the most? That's impossible! He always teases me and does mean things to me. But... But he's always there for me, and sees through all my worries, and he blows them all away in a moment. Maybe… I don't know.' _

As I took the bottle out of my pocket and looked at it, I thought, '_Maybe I should use this perfume more often…'

* * *

_

Ah, that was kind of embarrassing to write, I've never done a kissing scene before, and it was so weird to write. This is different from my other one shots, this is one is fluffy, long, and kind of OOC, while my others were short, sweet, and simple. I shall be writing both these types, though they might be long and sweet, or whatever. I just couldn't resist writing that thought at the end. Not something Mikan would do. Advice wanted. Well, thanks for reading, and please review!!!


End file.
